Korean-American War
The Korean-American War (also known as the Second American Revolution) is a conflict between the Greater Korean Republic and the remnants of the United States east of the Mississippi River. Background The Greater Korean Republic was once a divided country located on the Korean Peninsula with North Korea to the north and South Korea to the south. Korean unification was achieved in 2013 when North Korean dictator Kim Jong-un negotiated with the South in ending his father's, Kim Jong-il, repressive legacy and establishing peace in the peninsula. Within a short span of time, the GKR became a technological and economic global power that comprises the military strength of the North and the economic power of the South By 2015, a war between Iran and Saudi Arabia devastated the global oil supply, causing gas prices to skyrocket, leaving many countries in debt and causing mass hysteria. This precipitates extreme economic turmoil and massive social unrest in the United States. This forced the U.S. to dramatically reduce much of its overseas presence, particularly in the Pacific. The lack of American military presence allowed the GKR to conquered Japan in 2018. By the end of 2024, the GKR annexed the entirety of Southeast Asia and solidifying itself as a major superpower. In 2022, the United States suffered from the collapse of the financial system and an Asian bird flu epidemic that claims six million lives. As America lost its status as a superpower, the GKR saw this as an opportunity to annex the weakened United States. In 2024, Kim Jong-un announced a new satellite program with the aim of replacing the decaying GPS system, which America cannot afford to repair. In reality, the satellite was a secret orbital weapon loaded with a high-altitude nuclear device. Invasion of America On 15 January 2025, the GKR satellite detonated a thermonuclear blast over Kansas which blankets the entire United States with a massive electromagnetic pulse that completely wipes out much of the country's electrical infrastructure, literally and completely darkening the United States. Then, on January 18, the GKR launched a massive naval, amphibious and air invasion of Hawaii; systematically taking over the entire state, and every single island. Soon later, on January 25 a complete surprise invasion was initiated on the West Coast. All breaches were along the coastline and airline, in what is a campaign of rapid dominance. The Koreans were deployed by their air and naval forces, quickly taking over the entire region. Korean forces were also dropped into the Midwest by an air assault, taking over the entire area. On 24 January 2026 the city of Las Vegas was attacked. On May 16 the Korean People's Army attacked Salt Lake City, beginning with a massive air assault using MiG fighters, bombing and obliterating the entire city. Finally, the KPA end their expansion by contaminating the Mississippi River and creating a irradiated barrier between the GKR puppet state, the New Korean Federation of Occupied America in the west, and what is left of the United States in the east. By the end of 2026 the United States was now divided, and Korea controls exactly two-thirds of America The War Begins With the invasion over and the occupation still continuing, individual American Resistance cells and the remnants of the U.S. Armed Forces begin to fight back. In the newly formed New Korean Federation of Occupied America, some U.S. military units still operate in scattered areas along with the Resistance. The Resistance launched guerrilla attacks against GKR occupational authorities and the Korean People's Army. In 2027, the U.S. military planned an attack to take San Francisco, which was currently the supreme headquarters for the Korean People's Army. The U.S. military was unable to fully attack the city due to the lack of fuel for their air units. The Resistance from Montrose, Colorado helped in retrieving the fuel by stealing it from the Koreans in the Lake Tahoe area. Though this endeavor cost the loss of their base and many of their people, the Resistance were able to retrieve the fuel and delivering them to San Francisco. With their air units refueled, the U.S. military launched their assault on San Francisco from Marin County that ended in victory for the Americans. In the end of the battle, U.S. forces retook San Francisco, denying the GKR its military and propaganda capital in the continental United States. The battle was a turning point in America's war against the Koreans, as the European Union Defense Council hold an emergency session to declare war on the GKR, and formulating a plan to provide military support for the Americans. Sources de:Koreanisch-Amerkanischer Krieg Category:Events Category:Wars